theworstwitchfandomcom-20200223-history
All That Jazz
All That Jazz is the fifth episode of Weirdsister College. It was Preceded by The End of Misery's, and followed by Dreamcatcher. Mildred gets super-charged with magic, after Ethel lets go of her hand while being given a magical boost. Millie receives special powers because of Ethel and causes chaos when she decides to attend a jazz concert at Misery's. Synopsis Milly is working in the café. Ben chucks Tim and Azmat out because they are preparing for a jazz band who are coming that evening. Milly suddenly drops a load of china on the floor and it smashes. She is obviously waaaaay too tired to work, so Ben tells her not to overdo it and to take the night of the concert off. Cas wakes Milly up the next morning - she has a test session with Starfinder in his lab. She is all wired up, sat in a chair. She tries to make a stone rabbit come to life, but it just smashes. Ethel has a jab at Milly, but she throws it back at her. Outside the lab, Tim and Azmat are watching Hobbes, who is watching the experiments. They say he is 'pining' to be in with Starfinder and can't take no for an answer. Milly makes a china dove come to life, and Hobbes leaves, dropping an origami dove on the floor as he walks off. Students are sat down or stood up in a row in the library, making things appear. Thunderblast is giving a lecture on Abstract Spellcasting. She is walking around talking to the students - she tells Tim to try an inanimate object, instead of the lizard he is trying to create. Hobbes produces a dead plant - Thunderblast tells him to try a more "pleasant" item. He does the rolly eyes thing. Milly asks Ethel why she doesn't want her working with Starfinder. Ethel says that it's 'cos she's stealing her thunder. Milly quickly produces a clock, and is praised - Ethel does the rolly eyes thing too. Thunderblast lines everyone up to a Bus Conductor, and performs an Enhancement Spell. However Ethel breaks the chain and Milly gets an extra charge. When they walk out of the lesson, Milly has a magical headache. Cas, Tim and Azmat go to Misery's leaving Milly to go to her room to lie down. When they are gone, she produces cotton wool and a clown out of thin air without even thinking about it. Elaine is on the phone in Misery's - the band she booked can't make it. Tim, Azmat and Cas visit Deirdre in the café and sit down by her. They find out about Elaine's problem with the band. Hobbes is asking Jenny Wendle why he isn't on Starfinder's research team. Jenny tells him why in a gentle way. He says he has to be as good as Ethel or Mildred - Milly walks in. Dr Wendle wants an essay - Hobbes has it, but Milly doesn't. An essay appears in her lap. Jenny Wendle asks what is going on. Meanwhile, Deirdre takes Cas to Thunderblast's office to ask her to call up the members of her jazz band and play in Misery's (later they tell Elaine, and she is thrilled). Jenny tells Milly that she is supercharged with magic and her brain is automatically spellcasting. She needs to spend a few days in her room, not spellcasting at all. If she doesn't do this, it will get worse. Hobbes is listening at the door. Milly is meditating in her room when Hobbes walks in. He tells her that her curse is actually a blessing and that it's a new power. She believes him, unfortunately (when will she learn??). Jenny visits Milly's room and finds her gone. Milly is with Hobbes outside, creating a garden using her "new power." Ethel looks on as Hobbes calls Milly "a little star." Milly produces a snake - she hates snakes, but Hobbes says it's fantastic as hardly anyone has made a living creature appear out of thin air before. He gets rid of it (eventually). Tim, Cas and Azmat are talking about the jazz band. Milly turns up and snaps Cas's head off for asking where she was. Ethel tells Milly that she saw the episode in the garden. She says that "the gloves are off," and she won't get away with it. Milly is working at the café. Jenny Wendle and Starfinder are sat together. Cas is with Tim and Azmat, who are wearing shades. Deirdre is there too. Milly snaps at Ben, just as Ethel walks in. Jenny Wendle asks what Milly is doing working, while Ethel flirts with Ben. Milly accidentally magically makes lemonade go over Ethel. Ethel is just about to tell Jenny what happened when a wind blows and pushes her against a door. Suddenly, snakes appear everywhere! One is on Ben - Starfinder just stands there poised like an idiot. Thunderblast sticks part of her trombone into a pillar and tells Milly to grab it. Hobbes helps her get past a snake, and everthing disappears. Thunderblast wipes the event from the ordinary people's memories and Starfinder thanks Hobbes. Hobbes does one of his cheesy speeches on Milly, and cue the end music. Category:Weirdsister College